A Love built from Need
by Liv Pierce
Summary: Hermione is filled with too many emotions and when the rain starts it's the straw that breaks the camel's back. Who does she run to? The last person anyone would expect. AU now, considering certain events in book 6.
1. Rainy Day

A/n: Hi ya'll! I hope you like this little prologue I wrote. It's inspired by the Rob Thomas song "Ever the Same". Here's the lyrics, just in case you haven't heard the song yet (I really recommend his CD, Something to Be). Oh and sorry that the title sucks, please any ideas are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Harry Potter or the following Rob Thomas song.

Love, Liv

we were drawn from the weeds  
we were brave like soldiers  
falling down under the pale moonlight  
you were holding to me  
like a someone broken  
and I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now

just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
just let me hold you so we both fall down

fall on me  
tell me everything you want me to be  
forever with you forever in me  
ever the same

we would stand in the wind  
we were free like water  
flowing down  
under the warmth of the sun  
now it's cold and we're scared  
and we've both been shaken  
look at us  
man, this doesn't need to be the end

just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
just let me hold you so we both fall down

fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
forever with you  
forever in me  
ever the same  
call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

Hermione Granger, well known at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for being the brightest witch of her time, was at her breaking point. The war with Voldemort was in full swing, half the known death eaters were dead (Hermione herself killing two face to face), she, Harry, and Ron were out of school temporarily to save their energy for fighting, her parents had been killed, and to top it off it was raining and Hermione hated the rain. Rainy days used to be her favorite, but her parents had been killed on a rainy day. Now this weather just brought pain.

Restless without school, Hermione fidgeted about endlessly in the old, unused rooms the trios were given beside Dumbledore's office. These rooms were cold, dark, and oddly the safest place for the three of them. The only warmth in the room was from the fire lit in the fireplace that stood in the common room. Hermione wanted out of the castle, but she didn't want the guard (who now accompanied them everywhere) to go with her. Staring into the fire, her artificial sunny day. She decided to get out. She needed to get away. Away from the members of the order, away from Harry and Ron, and even away from the side of good she fought for.

Taking action on her impulse, she gabbed a quill and piece of parchment to write a note to tell everyone she was OK and not to worry. Dashing the quick note, she had only one thing left to do: find someplace to floo to.

It was raining in Scotland, where Hogwarts was, but maybe, just maybe not in London. But who to go to? Hermione only knew a few wizarding places in London, and two of those were out of the question. One was Grimauldi Place, the epitome of good in the magical world, and the other was the Ministry of Magic, the exact opposite of Grimauldi Place, extremely bad. The last place and Hermione's only hope was Percy Weasley's apartment.

Percy was still estranged from his family, and now he was also separated from the Ministry of Magic. In Hermione's eyes he was the perfect person to go to, in between good and bad. Though she had never been close to him, she hoped he'd understand and talk to her.

"Perc . . ." Hermione had begun to call out his name when she realized she couldn't be sure if he was attached to the floo network or even if he was still going by "Percy Weasley".

"On second though," Hermione though out loud, "The Leaky Caldron, London!" Hermione threw the powder in the fire and jumped in. Remembering to tuck in her elbows, she was soon transported to the Leaky Caldron.

Tumbling out of the new fireplace, Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. Walking confidently, she approached the counter.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have a phone book?" Hermione asked the bar maid, sure Percy had to be listed. She flipped to the W's and quickly found his name; after all it was only one of the five W names. Writing down his address, she closed the book and handed it back to the bar maid, "Thanks." She said simply, with a blank face. She turned towards the door feeling a tiny bit better. Something, if only finding Percy, had happened for good. She walked into the street, starting her short journey to his home. As she walked she heard a clap of thunder and saw a bolt of lightning, and seconds later the downpour began.

Hermione continued walking though, now bawling endlessly. Her hopes that Percy would welcome her, a near stranger after nearly three years of last seeing each other, into his home, where so strong she truly believed he would have no reason to turn her away.

After about five minutes of walking, Hermione came upon the tall, non-descript, apartment building. She entered and went to the elevator, where buttons were labeled with the names of all the occupants on that floor. Quickly searching and finding, through her tears she pressed the number four. The doors quickly closed and a second later opened directly across from room number 77 with "Weasley" printed clearly on the door.

Hermione needed not even a second to gather her courage, because her misguided hopes told her he was what she needed for comfort. She walked straight forward, tears streaming down her face, and knocked. The very tall Percy Weasley, horn-rimmed glasses and freckles still in place quickly opened the door.

"Yes? Hermione? Is that you? What's happened?" Panic laced his voice.

"Can we talk? Please?" Hermione managed to choke out.

"Yes, yes, come in." Percy quickly ushered her inside and shut the door.


	2. Talking

A/n: Sorry it took so long. I hope this is good/long enough.

Disclaimer: I don't, however much I wish I did, own anything Harry Potter except my plot.

"Hermione, please, tell me what happened." Percy pleaded with a sobbing Hermione, who was now sitting on his couch.

"It's raining!" Hermione managed to whimper out.

"What? Hermione, for god's sake, you're not making any sense. Now tell me what happened!" Percy was screaming now, making Hermione sob harder. He was pacing now, his greatest fear brought to the surface, that something had happened to someone in his family was hurt and he wasn't welcome in the family. Percy paused his pacing and looked at Hermione, who was still crying, if possible harder now that Percy had yelled at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to yell at you," he crossed the room the couch and sat down, "I really am sorry, but please, tell me what happened. Is someone hurt?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. No one is hurt. It's . . . it's just th-that, oh, there's too much going on. I couldn't t-take it." She started to cry again, but this time quietly and not in sobs.

"Well you had to have come here for some reason. And honestly, unless someone was hurt I can't fathom why you would come. So do you want to tell me what you 'couldn't take'?"

"Everything. Harry, Ron and I have been taken out of school for during the war. I killed two people, face to face. Face to face, Percy, I saw their faces when they died. They were death eaters, yes, but they were people, they had families and lives just like me. My parents are dead now, and I found them lying on their living floor, killed by the Killing Curse. And it's raining, I hate the rain." Hermione let out all her feelings in one breath.

"Wow. You've been through a lot. I really should have been there with everyone."

They sat there for a few seconds, Hermione silently crying and Percy taking in all the information Hermione had just given him. Slowly, Hermione calmed down and woke out of her dream like, crying state.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. You don't need to be weighed down with all of this. I just, I had to get out of those rooms they were keeping us in. And I really just needed someone to talk to who I'm not around constantly, and you were the only one I could think of." Hermione had been starting at her hands the entire time she spoke; now she raised her eyes and looked at Percy, who was now crying.

"Oh, now I made you cry. I'm so sorry, I'll go now." She rose to leave, but Percy called out to her.

"Hermione, don't go. Yes, you made me cry, but it's really because I should have been there. None of you should go through anything like that." Hermione walked back to the couch and pulled Percy into a hug. She looked like the strong one now, but they needed each other now, neither one stronger than the other.

"Don't cry, Percy, please don't cry. You can come back. Come back, your family misses you, no matter what they say. Molly needs all her children now, you too." Hermione was still hugging Percy and his crying stopped.

"Will you go with me to talk to my parents? Just for support." Percy looked at Hermione, his eyes pleading.

"Of course, yes, go on, and get ready. I'll wait right here." Percy walked to his bathroom to wash his face. His stomach turned somersaults, as he stared at his reflection, wondering what he would say to his parents. He turned off the faucet and walked to the living room.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go. I would say we'd go by floo, but I'm not connected." He opened the door and waited for Hermione to walk through. As they stood waiting on the elevator, Hermione grabbed Percy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, but didn't let if go as they walked into the empty elevator.

A/n: Sorry, I know this is short, but I'll try to make it longer as I go. Please review, good or bad, just be kind.

Peace and Love

Liv


	3. Please read

A/n: O.k., where to start? I hate doing this (just imagine Dobby ironing his hands or beating himself upside the head for disobeying and you've got me right now), but I'm in a series case of writer's block. If I'm on your Author Alert or Story Alert or even if you're just passing by the lists and decide to read this story, I hate to disappoint you with this horribly long author's note and not a new chapter and I'm **_really_** sorry that my mind is refusing to come up with new material. Now, before you go and do something rash, like take me off the alerts (if you can, I'm not sure) or ignore me forever, please understand that as soon as I get inspiration, the stars align, God sees fit, or however you want to put it, I will have a new chapter up. I've sat here, in front of my computer for what seems like a year, trying to write something that would please you, and not disappoint. And now, before I get you even madder at me for writing such a long note, I will close with this: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please understand.

Horribly guilty,

Liv


	4. Nerves

A/n: Here's a new chapter—a real chapter. I hope you find this up to your standards, and even though I know it's not nearly long enough, and for that I apologize.

Liv

Percy and Hermione walked hand in hand to the nearest floo connection, at the Leaky Caldron. Hermione kept glancing down at their clasped hands, and felt slightly uncomfortable at first, but as they walked she grew more comfortable with the feeling of warmth Percy's hand seemed to radiate. Percy was seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands and the look on his face told why.

"Percy, it'll be ok. Your mum misses you. So does your dad. I admit, it'll take your brothers and sister a little longer, but they'll warm up. Don't be nervous." Hermione patted his shoulder with her free, right hand and Percy tried to smile, but only managed to make a sick face.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Hermione still glancing done at their hands and Percy lost in his thoughts about what he would say to his Parents. Before either had realized it, they had reached the pub and were making their way to the fireplace at the back.

Percy grabbed some of the fine powder that would allow him to step into the flames, and tossed it in. "The Burr. . .," Hermione grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"They won't be there. It's not safe, especially since the family has become so important to Harry. I mean, you can imagine the danger that puts them in, Voldermort is targeting everyone Harry cares for. They'll be . . ." Hermione stuttered as she tried to say Grimmauld Place. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't say the name, and then she remembered that, as the Secret Keeper, only Dumbledore could tell someone, "We'll have to go to Hogwarts."

Percy nodded and turned back to the flames. They had returned from the emerald green to the warm reds and oranges of natural, and dangerous, fire. Percy threw another handful of powder into the flames and yelled, "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts!" As he stepped into the flames, he began turning and disappeared. Hermione followed suit a few seconds later.

A couple of seconds later, Hermione popped out of a new fireplace, and straightened up. As she dusted the soot off her clothing, she saw shocked faces of many Order members, among them Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley.

"Percy? Percy is that you?" Molly Weasley had risen out of her seat and was walking slowly towards Percy. "Oh my, my, your back?"

Percy couldn't seem to find his voice, he could only nod as Mrs. Weasley advanced some more. He glanced to his left, to the fireplace, looking for Hermione. Their gazes met and Hermione hurried to his side, knowing someone needed to explain.

As he realized Hermione was in the room, Dumbledore rose, "Miss Granger, what are you doing here, tumbling out of my fireplace, with Mr. Weasley? I thought you were in your rooms."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll explain everything. Could we talk in private? Me, you, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and, and, Percy of course."

"Yes, yes, of course, just let us finish up this meeting. If you would take Mr. Weasley here, somewhere where he won't be interrogated. And then I'll send Dobby to fetch you when the meeting is over."

"Yes sir." Hermione grabbed Percy's hand again and led him from Dumbledore's office.

Ok, there's chapter 3. Please review.

Liv


End file.
